


But Dear, Don’t Be Afraid Of Love, It’s Only Magic

by FrisianWanderer



Series: Fic Week (1): What's done in love... [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrisianWanderer/pseuds/FrisianWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently all of his classes at Hogwarts are trying to tell Bellamy that he’s in love with Clarke. He needs magic to mind its own business, because he’s known how screwed he is for a while now.<br/> </p><p> <b>Bellarke Hogwarts AU<b></b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	But Dear, Don’t Be Afraid Of Love, It’s Only Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 ✨
> 
> I wanted to write a Hogwarts AU for so long now, and I finally got around to it! It was so much fun to write, but it's a lil' out of my comfort zone, so bear with me! Hope you like :) xx

Bellamy Blake barely noticed Clarke Griffin when he set foot off the Hogwarts Express for the first time, entranced by the view of the castle, and she bumped into him a moment later. She apologised, he told her it was fine and that was pretty much the only interaction he had with the blonde until their third year.

Bellamy was sorted into Gryffindor, Clarke into Slytherin and they both made friends of their own. Eventually they learned the other’s name, as people do when you share classes, but they never used that knowledge, because they never needed to.

Bellamy did know a few things about Clarke and he was certain she knew a few facts about him. He knew that she was best friends with Wells Jaha, a very nice boy from Hufflepuff, she excelled in all of their shared classes, except for Divination, and her mother was the Head of Ravenclaw. He figured she knew that he was muggle-born, the Seeker on Gryffindor’s Quidditch team and failed miserably at Care of Magical Creatures. 

In their third year she sat down next to him during History of Magic, tentative smile gracing her features, and Bellamy gave her a nod in recognition. Miller was down with the flu, so Bellamy let her take the seat. It was the first time she sat down next to him, and it certainly wasn’t the last time they shared a table.

After a few weeks they even start studying together at the library. Bellamy helped Clarke out with Astronomy, she lend him a hand with his Care of Magical Creatures homework and they both suffered through History of Magic. They both agreed they would be dropping all three of those subjects as soon as possible and that Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts were way more useful.

Bellamy learned that Clarke loved to draw and paint, that she grew up with Wells, she wanted to become a Healer and that her favourite animal was a fox. ‘They’re smart, cunning and beautiful creatures’ she explained when he asked her why.

Bellamy told Clarke that he had a younger sister, Octavia, who was hopefully going to join them at Hogwarts the following year, that he knew all the Greek and Roman mythology stories, that being an Auror interested him, but that he wasn’t sure yet. When Clarke asked, he answered, after a moment of consideration, that he liked panthers.

That’s where they really get to know one another, where their lifelong friendship was born, between the old, musky books of the Hogwarts library.



✨✨✨

 

Clarke proved to be a crazy and reckless, but loyal, friend when she ended up in the Hospital Wing with a broken arm, because of him. She’d convinced him what a great idea it was to practice the Leviosa Charm on each other, but it didn’t quite end like they intended to. Bellamy lost control, dropping Clarke from the sky, but she told the nurse and her mother that her own clumsiness had brought her to fall down the chairs.

Bellamy brought her some chocolate frogs, as an apology and a thank you for not telling on him, and a week later they snuck off to the Forbidden Forest for the first time.



✨✨✨

 

A few years later Bellamy thanked Miller for being ill that particular day, because if he hadn’t been, Bellamy might’ve missed out on the friendship of a lifetime.

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia gets her letter and Bellamy has never been more proud or relieved. Proud because his little sister has magic in her bones and relieved because Hogwarts is a safer environment than the dead-end town they’re from. And with her at Hogwarts he doesn’t have to worry for the next seven years if she gets a hot meal every day or not.

Octavia’s green eyes are filled with excitement when he introduces her to his friends at King’s Cross. Raven and Monty from Ravenclaw, Wells and Jasper from Hufflepuff and of course, Clarke from Slytherin. She already knows Miller.

‘I couldn’t believe it when Bell told me he had friends outside of Miller. I thought you were all figments of his imagination’ she grins. 

‘Shut up’ he grumbles, softly elbowing her shoulder.

Clarke and Raven burst out in laughter and the former declares that she and Octavia are going to be great friends. They aboard the train and Bellamy knows it’s going to be a great year. 

Octavia’s green eyes are filled with wonder when they finally arrive at Hogwarts and Bellamy leans in so he can whisper in her ear. ‘Welcome home, O. You’re going to do great things here’

‘You think so?’ she whispers, finally showing how nervous she really is.

‘I know so. It’s because you belong here. I do too’ he assures his sister. ‘And remember – it doesn’t matter which house you get sorted into, they’re all amazing’

Octavia gets sorted into Gryffindor. He’s not surprised.

 

✨✨✨

 

Octavia’s a natural, especially at Quidditch. She becomes the team’s next Seeker and Bellamy regains his role as Chaser, just like he had his previous year. Octavia gets by in all of her classes, sometimes getting help from Bellamy or one of his friends. And she makes friends in her own year, Fox from Hufflepuff and Harper from Gryffindor.

His sister is happy and he is too.

Especially when he’s with Clarke.

Things change between them, at least for him. They’re still best friends, but when her shoulders bumps into his or when their fingers brush when they hand each other a quill, a warmth goes through him that makes his stomach flip.

Everything seems brighter when he’s with her. The colours, the smells, his smile. Even the endless rainy days where Quidditch practices have to get cancelled, aren’t so bad, when he and Clarke are sneaking into each other’s common rooms or into the kitchens for a snack. They’re great days, actually.

Right around the time Bellamy realises he’s crushing on Clarke, she gets a girlfriend. Niylah Clearwater, a Slytherin from their year.

Clarke sees her friends less and less and Bellamy learns he’s quite popular with the female population at Hogwarts. Roma Dedworth’s lips occupy him until summer comes and ends their fourth schoolyear. Roma’s fun, always up to necking in the common room or in the deserted corners of the castle, but she isn’t Clarke.

Bellamy misses her, a lot, but she’s always off with Niylah. He’s also really pissed at Clarke for just leaving him, not that she really did, but that’s how he feels. They used to be attached to the hip and he feels replaced. He deals with it the best he can, by burying himself into his studies for the O.W.L’s next year and Quidditch practice. And by giving Clarke the cold shoulder, avoiding her and hooking up with Roma.

 

✨✨✨

 

One particularly warm night when he just can’t fall asleep, Bellamy risks detention and goes to the Astronomy Tower. He needs to cool down and get his mind off of things by watching the stars. To his surprise he finds Clarke there. He contemplates for a second if he should make himself known or just leave, but the decision is made for him when she sees him.

‘Hey’ she sniffs and if her red eyes or wet cheeks weren’t prove she’d been crying, the broken-hearted sound that leaves her lips, definitely is.

He sits down next to her and Clarke immediately puts her head on his shoulder. He waits for a second, but he can’t help himself and puts his arm around her.

‘We broke up’ Clarke whispers.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

‘No’

They sit together in silence for a while, side by side, lost in their own thoughts, until Bellamy breaks it by telling Clarke the story of Icarus.

They eventually fall asleep, right there on the tower, and they wake up in each other’s arms when the sun is rising. Some of Clarke’s blonde locks have found their way into his mouth and he’s surrounded by the smell of her honey scented shampoo, so he doesn’t mind the pain in his back one bit. Clarke mutters a curse word under her breath and helps him get up. On their way to their common rooms they get caught by Professor Indra of Transfiguration.

They both get detention and rumours fill the castle that Professor Indra caught them hooking up in the library, but Bellamy doesn’t care that people think he’s cheating on Roma with Clarke. He smirks when people ask and tells them to mind their own damn business. He got his best friend back, that’s all that matters.

 

* * *

 

 

In their fifth year, Bellamy and Clarke are the dynamic duo once again. Bellamy and Octavia make the Quidditch team again and Clarke cheers them on every game, even when they play against Slytherin, her own house. It doesn’t make her very popular with her housemates, but Clarke never cared much about popularity to begin with. She’s a prefect and a very talented witch, so even if she wasn’t a professor’s daughter, no one has the guts to try and hex her.

After Niylah Clarke doesn’t seem too interested in dating and when Bellamy breaks up with Roma, he makes his way through his groupies, as Octavia refers to the girls with disgust.

Studying for their O.W.Ls keeps them way too busy and on top of Bellamy being the Chaser and Clarke being a prefect, they slip into various mental breakdowns, but at least they slip into those _together_. The brilliance of Raven and Monty’s minds are a godsend to their little gang all throughout the year and the trips to Hogsmead even more.

For his 16th birthday Clarke gets him bright green socks from “Gladrags Wizardwear” that scream when they get too smelly, and chocolate frogs. They go to one of the towers and eat chocolate frogs until they get sick and then make their way to the lake, to make some snow angels. Their friends and his sister find them and a spontaneous snowball fight begins, after Jasper hits Bellamy with a enchanted snowball.

It’s the best birthday he’s ever had.

 

✨✨✨

 

Clarke still sucks at Divination, but it’s one of the few classes the Gryffindor and the Slytherin share, so they always look forward to it. It’s especially hilarious when Clarke reads his tea leaves and is so clueless by the soggy brown leaves that she concludes that he’ll find great happiness if he falls off his broomstick at his next Quidditch match.

So, when Clarke reads Bellamy’s palm right before their O.W.Ls and she says that his lifeline indicates that he’ll find a love so true, that it’s searched by all, but conquered by few, no one can blame him that he doesn’t believe her. Even if he wishes, deep down, it was true. With her.

‘Who knew you were such a romantic’ Bellamy laughs.

‘I swear that’s what your lifeline says!’ she argues, frustrated that he doesn’t believe her, with pink cheeks. She looks adorable.

‘A lifeline can’t speak’ he jokes and she glares at him.

‘Fine, let me see again’ she says, all seriousness. ‘Hmm… Wait, you were right..’ she whispers and she gets a little crease between her eyebrows. Bellamy wants to smooth out the crease with a kiss and trail down his lips over her face until he reaches her pink ones. He’s no longer surprised by those thoughts and doesn’t try to stop them from forming – he’s a total goner for Clarke. ‘It means..’ she continues and Bellamy patiently waits for her next prediction. ‘That you’ll live a long life, bringing this world a lot of laughter because of your ridiculousness’ she laughs loudly over her own joke and he gives her a mock scowl.

‘Funny, Princess’ he says, feigning offense, but he feels the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smile.  

 

* * *

 

 

Right before their sixth year, Bellamy receives the results of his O.W.L’s by owl. Of his eight subjects, he has 5 Outstandings, 2 Exeeds Expectations and 1 Acceptable. The Acceptable is for Divination, which he’ll be dropping now, so he’s over the moon. He’s one step closer in becoming an Auror.

He owl’s Clarke and she writes him back, congratulating him and telling her about her own O.W.L’s. She has 7 Outstandings and 1 Acceptable, also for Divination. She writes him that they’ll celebrate with butterbeer in Hogsmede the first chance they’ll get. The rest of the letter is spend telling him about her travels through France and asking him how his summer is going. She ends the letter with her telling him to say hi to his mom and O and that she misses him.

They write back and forth the entire summer, just like they had the two summers prior, but when Bellamy finally sees Clarke again on Platform 9 3/4, happiness hits him like a ton of bricks. Clarke takes him by surprise, he hadn’t seen her yet, but she bolts towards him and crashes into his chest. Bellamy smiles against her blonde hair, because her body is pressed tight against his, and he's never felt such a high in all his life, not even when playing Quidditch.

Clarke breaks their hug way too soon for his liking and then she turns to O to give her a hug. They say goodbye to their parents and find an empty compartment on the train. Raven, Monty, Jasper, Wells and Miller join them, but after a while Raven, Monty, Wells and Clarke leave for the prefect meeting. Octavia goes off to find Fox and Harper, and Jasper pulls out some card game that keeps the remaining three of them occupied until Hogwarts appears on the horizon.

 

✨✨✨

 

Bellamy shares almost all of his classes with Clarke, except for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. But he shares those with Miller and Wells, respectively, so that softens the blow.

‘Any ideas what this concoction might be?’ Professor Kane, his Potions, and favourite teacher, asks his class. ‘Yes, Ms. Vie’ he says, when the Ravenclaw girl raises her hand.

‘It’s Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world’ Maya answers.

‘That’s correct’ Professor Kane looks pleased. ‘Fifteen points for Ravenclaw’

Professor Kane tells his students that they’re going to make a love potion that day, not Amortentia, but something easier and less strong. ‘Every potion will be thrown away after class and if one of you succeeds in sneaking a little liquid out of this classroom, know that the potions we’ll make today, will only work on your victim for less than twenty-four hours. And that, if you get caught, you’ll be expelled’ with that, he begins the instructions and Bellamy and his classmates start brewing their first love potion.

Maya tells Bellamy that love potions smell differently to each person according to what attracts them, so when he’s finished, he’s not surprised by the scent of his potion. It smells like honey, like Clarke’s shampoo, ink, it reminds him of all the afternoons he’s spend with her making their homework, and chocolate, like the frogs she’s addicted to.

 _Clarke_ he thinks and is immediately followed by ‘Oh, crap..’ when he realises he said it out loud.

Miller, who heard his whisper, cocks an eyebrow at him and looks smug. ‘Relax, Blake, it’s no surprise’

‘What does yours smell like?’ Bellamy asks, hoping to divert the attention of his slip-up, cheeks still filled with fire.

Miller’s smugness disappears and he blushes just as hard as Bellamy does. ‘Strawberries’ he mutters under his breath.

 _Strawberries_ , Bellamy thinks, now smiling to himself, _like the strawberry jam Monty eats on his toast every morning._

 

✨✨✨

 

Raven and Wells start dating and Bellamy becomes jealous of what they share with each other. He wants that too, with Clarke. Bellamy wants to hold Clarke’s hand when they walk to class, to pull her in for a kiss whenever and wherever he pleases, to take her to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop on a date. He wants to introduce Clarke as his girlfriend to his mother. All that and more.

It’s clear as day that Miller is in the same boat as he is, so the two friends make a little bet with fate. If they win the next Quidditch game against Slytherin, they’ll confess their feelings to their crushes. Bellamy and Miller even shake their hands on it.

Gryffindor wins that game, and when Bellamy leaves the changing room, with the purpose of finding Clarke, he’s glad he kept his feelings to himself when he runs into her. He finds her snogging Niylah, but she breaks the kiss when she hears someone approaching.

‘Bellamy’ she says, surprised.

‘Didn’t mean to interrupt’ he bites, unable to remove the anger and bitterness out of his voice.

‘Bellamy, wait’ he hears her say, when he storms off.

‘I’m late for my party’ he spits. ‘Don’t let me get into the way of you getting laid’

Gryffindor celebrates their win against Slytherin big time, with illegally purchased Firewhiskey and loud music. Echo James, a girl who is in her seventh year, keeps him company the entire party and later between his sheets.

Miller did get his happy ending with Monty, and Bellamy’s really happy for his friend, but not even the booze and a gorgeous woman can dull the pain in his heart.

 

✨✨✨

 

A few days later at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Griffin tells Bellamy and his classmates about the Patronus Charm. She explains to her students that you can conjure it with an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating very hard, on a very happy memory.

Professor Griffin raises her wand, says the spell and a blinding, dazzling, silver animal appears. When it takes shape, Bellamy recognises it as a peacock and it’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. With the exception of Professor Griffin’s daughter, and his heart squeezes painfully in his chest.

‘Don’t worry class,’ Professor Griffin assures them, ‘the Patronus Charm is one of the most difficult spells you’ll ever have the privilege to learn. It took me almost a year to get the bird you just saw, so don’t be discouraged when it takes you a lot of time. Just keep practicing and don’t give up. Now, let that practicing begin!’ she ends, smiling, and she reminds them to think happy thoughts.

Bellamy thinks about the moment he arrived at Hogwarts for the first time, says the spell, but nothing happens.

The memory of Octavia receiving her letter fills his mind, he repeats the charm, and this time a small silver ray escapes his wand, but nothing strong enough to protect him from dementors, and it disappears just as quickly.

‘Good job, Mr. Blake’ Professor Griffin compliments him, impressed. ‘Keep on going now, you’re doing great’ she urges him on.

Bellamy remembers when Gryffindor won the Quidditch tournament and Lincoln and Miller carried him on their shoulders, while all of their housemates cheered them on. It was one of the best moments of his life. He says the incantation again, but this time his wand doesn’t even react..

Bellamy is many things, but a quitter he is not.  

He thinks about Clarke. He’s been avoiding her the last couple of days, studying in his room instead of the library, coming late to breakfast and their shared classes so he can avoid sitting next to her.

Guilt settles inside of him. Bellamy’s been awful to her. It’s not Clarke’s fault that she doesn’t feel the same way about him and he shouldn’t punish her for it. He loves her and he wants the best for her, because she _is_ the best. Clarke’s gorgeous, smart, ambitious, tough, an amazing friend to all of her friends and she makes him feel so worthy.

Clarke’s his best friend.

Bellamy thinks about all those nights studying, the trips to Hogsmeade, the times they watched the clouds pass while they were hanging out at their secret spot at the lake, that one night they snuck off to the Forbidden Forest, the time they used the Levitation Charm on one another. Bellamy’s best memories of Hogwarts are with Clarke.

He thinks about the curve of her pink lips when she smiles, the sound of her laughter, the feeling of her touch against his skin.

But the best memory he has of Clarke is, hands down, when she ran towards him and squeezed the life out of him in the hug at the platform a month ago. He’d missed Clarke so much and he was so happy to be reunited with her again.

With that memory, remembering the look of joy in her sky blue eyes and the happiness he’d felt at that moment, he repeats the charm again. ‘Ex-PEK-toh pa-TRO-num’ he commands. A large silver beam bursts out of his wand, blinding him with its brightness. The cloud seems to breathe, to _live_ , before it takes on its shape. He wonders for a second what kind of animal his guardian will be and he recognises it instantly.

It’s a fox.

 _Figures_ , Bellamy thinks, _of course it’s her favourite animal._

Bellamy’s the only one to cast a full Patronus when class is dismissed and Professor Griffin is so impressed, she rewards Bellamy by giving Gryffindor fifty points.

Wells joins him when he walks down the stairs and congratulates him on his Patronus. ‘A fox, huh?’ Wells asks with a knowing smile.

‘Yeah..’ Bellamy ducks his head when he feels a blush rise in his cheeks.

‘You should talk to her, you might like what she has to say’ Wells advises, brown eyes twinkling with amusement.

‘Really?’ Bellamy asks shocked. ‘But what about—‘

‘Niylah?’ Wells reads his mind. ‘They’re not back together and you would’ve known that, if you hadn’t been avoiding her like she’s a dementor’ he says, in a very accusatory tone and lips in a firm line. It’s the angriest Bellamy has ever seen his friend.

‘I know, I-‘

‘Safe it for her’ Wells interrupts. ‘But if you hurt her, even more than you already have, I know a few very painful hexes and Clarke’s worth the detention’ with that he leaves and Bellamy is left with a whole lot of feelings, but the strongest is determination. A fiery determination to go and find Clarke.

He has Charms with her next and he runs to the classroom, only stopped when Professor Sinclair yells ‘No running in the castle’, but he returns to his speed when the professor is out of sight.

‘Clarke’ he yells when he spots her talking to some other Slytherin girl. Before she can even scowl at him, say his name, or hit him with her Charms textbook, he’s already dragging her off, away from class.

Classes are important, but this is of greater importance.

‘Bellamy, what are you doing?’ she demands, and Bellamy can’t help the smile that forms on his face.

‘Cutting class’ he answers, grinning.

‘Bellamy!’ she shrieks, shocked and revolted by the idea of playing hooky. ‘We can’t do that, we have N.E.W.Ts coming up-‘ panic has crept into her voice and Bellamy chuckles.

‘Next year’ he reminds her, amused, and she huffs, but she intertwines her fingers with his and lets him take her away of her commitments. Bellamy squeezes Clarke’s hand and his heart speeds up. He has wanted to hold her hand for years now and it feels even better than he imagined it would.

‘I have to show you something’ he says when they reach their secret spot at the lake. He raises his wand and mutters the spell under his breath. ‘Expecto Patronum’ and he conjures his silver fox again.

‘Bellamy!’ Clarke says impressed and she grins up at him. ‘How did you learn the Patronus charm to quickly?’

‘Don’t be so surprised Princess, I’m a very talented wizard’ he says smug.

Clarke rolls her eyes at him, fondly, before her gaze darts back to the fox, who’s now cleaning its paws, it seems. ‘A fox’ she concludes, and her smile is so bright and so hopeful, it takes his breath away.

‘A fox’ he confirms nodding, when his lungs are filled with air again. ‘I’m so sorry, Clarke’ he begins. ‘For being such an arse to you the last couple of days.. You kind of broke my heart when I found you kissing Niylah, and I’m obviously too much of an asshole to deal with that like—‘

‘You’re an idiot’ Clarke interrupts him, shaking her head, before she grips his collar tightly and drags him down, so she can plant her lips on his.

It takes him a second to respond, she took him by surprise, but he does with much fervour and she mewls against his mouth when he does. Clarke tastes like chocolate, smells like honey and he knows he can keep doing this forever.

‘But I’m your idiot’ he breathes against her mouth, when their lips part.

‘I have multiple idiots’ she teases and he pinches her side in retaliation, making her squeal. ‘But you’re definitely my favourite’ she smiles.

‘You’re my favourite too’ and he emphasizes that statement with a long and deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, I'm [fieldsofpoppyflowers](http://fieldsofpoppyflowers.tumblr.com/)! :)
> 
> I always love to read/hear what you thought, so don't hold out on me! ;) xx
> 
> ps: I'm thinking about writing a (much longer) Clarke POV of this story - thought? Wishes?


End file.
